Tu mentor ha de ser Rabo Largo
by MsAmantesDelFuego
Summary: Tras demostrar ser capaz de convertirse en un gato de clan, Zarpa de Fuego esta preparado para entrenar como un aprendiz mas. Lo que no se esperaba era en quien le iba a entrenar... Es la segunda vez que lo intento subir asi que disculpas si aparece dos veces Basado en un AU que encontre y que me interesaba mucho (la idea no es mia) puede contener FuegoLargo (porque otp) y sangre
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un fanfiction que llevo queriendo escribir desde hace un tiempo :3 (longfire trash sorry not sorry)**  
**Se trata de un AU, los creadores originales de este AU son longtails-long-tail en tumblr y detectiverj en deviantart. Quiza suba dibujos en mi tumblr msgalaxywalker, si quereis checar O3O**  
**En fin, hace años que no subo nada. Espero esto se suba bien.**  
**La primera mitad de esta introduccion es realmente el prologo del libro para meternos en la atmosfera, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

De pronto, notó que el collar le apretaba el cuello. Rabo Largo se lo había atrapado entre los dientes y estaba tirando y tirando con fuerza. Colorado sintió una espantosa presión en la garganta. Incapaz de respirar, fue presa del pánico. Se retorció y revolcó, pero cada movimiento solo conseguía aumentar la presión. Con arcadas y boqueando en busca de aire, hizo acopio de toda la energía para librarse del cepo de Rabo Largo. Y de repente, con un sonoro chasquido, quedo libre.

Rabo Largo cayó lejos de él. Colorado se puso en pie a trompicones y miro alrededor. Rabo Largo estaba agazapado a tres colas de distancia, y, colgando de su boca, vio su collar destrozado.

De inmediato, Estrella Azul salto de la Peña Alta y silencio a la ruidosa multitud con un resonante maullido. Colorado y Rabo Largo se quedaron inmóviles donde estaban, respirando entre jadeos. Matas de pelo colgaban de sus mantos alborotados. Colorado noto el escozor de un corte sobre el ojo. Rabo Largo tenía la oreja derecha desgarrada, y la sangre manaba por su flaco omoplato hasta el suelo polvoriento. Se miraron fijamente; su hostilidad no se había consumido.

Estrella Azul dio unos pasos y recuperó el collar que sujetaba Rabo Largo. Luego lo deposito en el suelo ante sí y maulló:

-El recién llegado ha perdido su collar de Dos Patas en una batalla por su honor. El Clan Estelar ha dado su aprobación: este gato ha sido liberado del dominio de sus dueños Dos Patas, y es libre para unirse al Clan del Trueno como aprendiz.

Colorado miro a la líder y acepto solemnemente con un movimiento de la cabeza. Luego se levantó para colocarse debajo de un rayo de sol, agradeciendo el calor en sus músculos doloridos. El charco de luz brillaba sobre su pelaje anaranjado haciendo relucir su pelo. Alzo la cabeza con orgullo y miro a los gatos que lo rodeaban. Esa vez ninguno discutió ni se burló. Había demostrado que era un digno oponente en un combate.

Estrella Azul se le acerco y dejo el maltrecho collar delante de él. Luego le toco delicadamente una oreja con la nariz.

-A la luz del sol pareces una antorcha encendida-murmuro. Sus ojos destellaron brevemente, como si sus palabras tuvieran más significado para ella que para Colorado-. Has luchado bien.-Entonces se volvió hacia el clan y anuncio-. De hoy en adelante, hasta que se gane su nombre de guerrero, este aprendiz se llamara Zarpa de Fuego, en honor a su pelaje del color de las llamas.

Luego retrocedió y, junto con los otros gatos, espero en silencio el siguiente movimiento de Colorado. Sin dudarlo, este se dio la vuelta y empezó a lanzar tierra y hierba sobre el collar, como si estuviera enterrando sus deposiciones. Rabo Largo gruño y se fue cojeando hacia un rincón sombreado por los helechos. Estrella Azul advirtió este movimiento y, antes de que desapareciera y el grupo de gatos que los rodeaban se dividieran, soltó un maullido firme:

-Rabo Largo, espera ahí.-El guerrero claro se giró con sorpresa, al igual que todos los gatos presentes. Estrella Azul entonces le indico con la cola un punto no muy lejos del lugar donde quedo enterrado el collar. Rabo Largo cojeo hasta ese punto, la sangre que le emanaba de la oreja dejaba un camino a su paso. Se quedó cara a cara en frente de Zarpa de Fuego, ambos machos lanzándose miradas desafiantes de vez en cuando, esperando a las palabras de Estrella Azul.

-Rabo Largo, eres un joven guerrero. Cebrado te entreno bien, pero aun te queda mucho que aprender.-A estas palabras, los ojos de Rabo Largo se abrieron como plato. El resto del clan también parecía sorprendido. Entonces, Estrella Azul se giró hacia el aprendiz- Zarpa de fuego, de ahora en adelante, y hasta que consigas tu nombre guerrero, tu mentor será Rabo Largo. Espero que aprendáis el uno del otro.-Ambos machos se quedaron atónitos, mentalizando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Alrededor suyo empezó a levantarse un murmullo de gatos que comentaban, algunos incluso se burlaban del guerrero claro. Entonces este se levantó y dio un paso hacia la líder.

-Estrella Azul, no. Mi primer aprendiz no puede ser un minino casero.-Pero estas palabras sonaban a desesperación, a diferencia de las mofas de antes. La gata le miro directamente a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

-Desobedeciste mi palabra empezando una batalla que no desee, y ahora te atreves a desafiarme.-La líder pudo haber continuado, pero el guerrero agacho la cabeza y se sentó de nuevo donde estaba.

-Entiendo.-Se quedó con la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo, evitando ver aunque sea un mechón de pelo del naranja, quien se quedó en silencio mirando.

La situación se puso tensa y silenciosa y los segundos parecían eternos. Ninguno de los tres se movió. Aunque lo que la líder esperaba era acabar la ceremonia con el toque de narices de aprendiz y mentor, Rabo Largo se negaba a volver a tocar a su enemigo. Fue una gata moteada quien rompió la tensión saltando hacia el guerrero con un trozo de musgo en la boca y limpiándole con él la sangre que aún le salía y le empapaba el ojo.

-Ven, Rabo Largo. Necesitas que se te cure esa herida antes de que se infecte.-Maulló Jaspeada, posando la cola sobre los hombros del atigrado e indicándole que la siguiera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchisimas gracias a Simplemente Soy Yo por seguir mi historia :') siempre es un placer escribir cuando alguien te esta leyendo**  
**Este capitulo esta basado en el capitulo 5. Lo tuve que cortar porque se hacia demasiado largo. De momento muchas frases son iguales a las del libro. Si eso se hace cansino de leer o algo porfavor avisarme!**

* * *

-El entrenamiento empieza al amanecer. Polvoroso y Arenisca ya se han levantado- lo apremio su amigo.

Zarpa de Fuego se desperezo adormilado, y luego lo recordó: aquél iba a ser su primer día de entrenamiento. Se puso en pie de un salto. La somnolencia se evaporo, sustituida por una creciente euforia que se desvaneció en una oleada al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior.

Zarpa Gris estaba aseándose deprisa. Entre lametazos, maulló:

-Acabo de hablar con Corazón de León. Cuervo no entrenara hasta que su herida mejore. Probablemente se quede en la guarida de Jaspeada un día o dos. Mientras se recupera, Garra de Tigre decidió quedarse a organizar el clan. Polvoroso y Arenisca tienen que ir a cazar. De modo que Corazón de León ha pensado que tú y yo podíamos entrenar con él y Rabo Largo esta mañana. Pero será mejor que nos apresuremos -agrego-. ¡Estarán esperándonos!

Guio rápidamente a Zarpa de Fuego a través de la entrada de aulagas y hasta la ladera rocosa del valle. Cuando treparon a la cima del barranco, un frio viento les alboroto el pelaje. Gruesas nubes blancas cruzaban el cielo azul. Zarpa de Fuego sintió una alegría salvaje mientras seguía a su amigo por una pendiente sombreada por árboles, hasta una hondonada arenosa.

Rabo Largo y Corazón de León, en efecto, estaban esperándolos, sentados a unas colas de distancia sobre la arena caldeada por el sol. El atigrado dorado los saludo con un movimiento de la cola, y el claro se quedó mirando enfadado al aprendiz naranja, como si hubiera hecho algo que no debía.

-Llegas tarde-Maulló seco, mostrando los colmillos.

-P-Perdón- contesto Zarpa de Fuego, pillado por sorpresa.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-pregunto Zarpa Gris, dando un paso entre los dos, defendiendo a su amigo pero al mismo tiempo animado, rompiendo la tensión. El guerrero solo cerro los ojos y alzo la cabeza a un lado.

-No, ninguno. Solo esperaba que no llegara nunca.

Corazón de León, quien se quedó contemplando la escena, suspiro.

-Ayer tuvimos una noche ajetreada. Esperaba que estuvieran cansados- Miro directamente a los aprendices que tenía delante-. Hoy vamos a mostrarte los límites de nuestro territorio, para que conozcas los lugares donde puedes cazar y las fronteras que has de proteger. A ti no te vendría nada mal un repaso, Zarpa Gris.

Corazón de León se levantó y salió de la hondonada arenosa, seguido de Rabo Largo y Zarpa Gris. Zarpa de Fuego trastabillo tras ellos, pues las patas le resbalaban en la blanda arena.

Los arboles eran muy frondosos en aquella parte del bosque: abedules y fresnos, ensombrecidos por gigantescos robles. El suelo estaba alfombrado con quebradizas hojas muertas que crujían bajo sus patas.

-Aquí hay un sendero de dos patas-murmuro Corazón de León-. Utiliza la nariz, Zarpa de Fuego. ¿Puedes oler algo?

El joven gato olfateo. Percibió el leve aroma de un Dos Patas, y el olor más fuerte de un perro, familiar para él por su antigua vida.

-Un dos patas ha paseado por aquí con su perro, pero ya se han ido.

-De seguro te es familiar- comento Rabo Largo. Zarpa de Fuego frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, porque era verdad. Corazón de León poso la cola sobre su omoplato.

-Bien- maulló -. ¿Crees que es seguro cruzar?

Zarpa de Fuego volvió a olfatear. Los olores eran débiles y parecían solapados por aromas del bosque más recientes.

-Si- contesto.

El guerrero volvió a felicitarle y los cuatro salieron de entre los helechos y atravesaron las cortantes piedras del camino de Dos Patas.

Los arboles del otro lado eran pinos. Crecían altos y rectos, en hileras. Era fácil caminar en silencio por allí. El suelo estaba cubierto de gruesas capas de agujas de pino, que pinchaban las almohadillas de Zarpa de Fuego pero resultaban esponjosas por debajo. Allí no había maleza en la que esconderse, y Zarpa de Fuego percibió la tensión de los otros gatos mientras avanzaban desprotegidos entre los troncos. Los dos mayores se detuvieron tras un pino y el dorado se quedó mirando a Rabo Largo hasta que este percibió la señal.

-Ah, sí. Los Dos Patas ponen estos árboles aquí para luego tirarlos con esas cosas asquerosas que echan gases.-arrugo la nariz ante el pensamiento- Después se los llevan al Cortatroncos de allá, pero quizá ya lo sabes.

Zarpa de Fuego levanto la cabeza e intento captar el rugido del comedor de árboles, que ya lo había oído antes.

-No volverá a sonar hasta la estación de la hoja verde.-gruño el guerrero al ver lo que intentaba hacer su aprendiz.- Continuemos.

Una vez atravesaron el pinar, el guerrero dorado señalo con la cola unas casas lejanas.

-En esa dirección están las viviendas de Dos Patas, pero hoy no pasaremos por ahí.

-Sí, no queremos tentar al pobre minino casero a que vuelva llorando a su Dos Patas- Se mofo Rabo Largo.

-¡Rabo Largo!-le llamo la atención el otro.

-Ignórale. Siempre fue así.- Susurro Zarpa Gris a Zarpa de Fuego- Hace apenas unas lunas ganó su nombre guerrero, pero se sigue portando como un cachorro.-A este comentario ambos se rieron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Otra vez, pido perdón por tardar tantoo, y volver con un capitulo mas corto aun :(**  
**Me siento bastante contenta con este, y mas adelante la historia se va a separar mas del libro :)**

-Nos estamos acercando al territorio del Clan del Rio –susurró Zarpa Gris-. Las Rocas Soleadas están por ahí.- Señaló con el hocico un montón de piedras peladas.

A Zarpa de Fuego se le erizó la punta del pelo. Allí era donde habían asesinado a Cola Roja.

Rabo Largo se detuvo a mirar unas marcas de la reciente batalla.

-Sangre guerrera se derramo aquí.- Todos bajaron las orejas con el recuerdo del cuerpo muerto de Cola Roja, con grandes agujeros de gruesas fauces destrozándole el cuello.-Verdadera sangre guerrera.- Ante este remarque, Rabo Largo se giró y se acercó a una roca plana. Zarpa de Fuego rodo los ojos.

-Este es el límite entre el territorio del Clan del Trueno y el del Rio. Este domina el terreno de caza que hay junto al gran rio. Respira hondo, Zarpa de Fuego.-Maulló Corazón de León, cuando llego al lado del otro guerrero.

El olor acre de gatos desconocidos le impactó en el paladar. Lo sorprendió lo diferente que resultaba del cálido aroma de su campamento. Y también lo sorprendió darse cuenta de lo familiares y reconfortantes que le parecía ya las esencias del Clan del Trueno.

-Es el olor de las marcas del Clan del Rio. Más adelante será más intenso en los árboles que lo limitan. Recuérdalo.- Corazón de León se dispuso a continuar la marcha.-Continuaremos por la frontera que llega a los Cuatro Árboles.

-¿Qué son los Cuatro Arboles?- pregunto Zarpa de Fuego jadeando.

-Es donde se tocan los territorios de los cuatro clanes. Allí hay cuatro magníficos robles, tan viejos como los clanes. Cada cuatro lunas…- Fue silenciado por un movimiento de cola de Corazón de León, que levantaba la nariz para obtener información del territorio enemigo que tenían tan cerca. Ambos aprendices comprendieron que significaba eso y guardaron silencio.

Tras cruzar un pequeño arroyo, Zarpa de Fuego se estaba quedando sin energía, pues no acostumbraba a recorrer tales distancias ni a tal velocidad. Rabo Largo se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Ya estás cansado?- pregunto, sin ningún rastro de preocupación en su tono.-Supongo que hay cierto lecho de mentira todavía esperando por ti

El aprendiz volvió a levantar la cabeza y se forzó a caminar recto, aunque los músculos le dolieran.

-No, puedo continuar.

Los guerreros los condujeron al borde de una pendiente donde había cuatro robles enormes, cuyas copas llegaban casi hasta lo alto de la ladera.

-Como te conto Zarpa Gris, esto es los Cuatro Arboles, donde se tocan los territorios de los cuatro clanes. El Clan del Viento gobierna el terreno alto que hay ante nosotros, donde se pone el sol. Hoy no podrás captar su olor; el viento sopla en su dirección. Pero lo conocerás pronto.

-Y el Clan de la Sombra domina la parte más oscura del bosque- añadió Zarpa Gris, ladeando la cabeza-.. Los veteranos dicen que los fríos vientos del norte soplan sobre los gatos del Clan de la Sombra y les hielan el corazón.

-¡Cuantos clanes!- exclamo Zarpa de Fuego. Y que bien organizados, agrego para sí mismo, recordando las fantasiosas historias de Tiznado sobre gatos salvajes que causaban terror en el bosque.

-Ahora ya ves por qué las presas son tan valiosas- maulló Corazón de León-. Por qué debemos luchar para proteger lo poco que tenemos.

-Pero ¡eso me parece absurdo! ¿Por qué no pueden los clanes cazar juntos y compartir los terrenos de caza, en vez de pelear entre sí?- sugirió con atrevimiento.

Un silencio escandalizado siguió a sus palabras. Los otros tres gatos se quedaron mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas como rendijas. Entonces, Rabo Largo se acercó lentamente. Él tenía la mirada más amenazante, incluso más que durante la pelea donde perdió el collar.

-Si eso no te gusta, eres libre de volver a tu vida de minino casero. Si vas a faltar el respeto a nuestras tradiciones, eres libre de volver a tu casita y vivir una vida cómoda y feliz con tus dos patas-Escupió sus palabras en un tono tenso y monótono, a apenas unos centímetros del aprendiz, sus narices casi rozando y su mirada intimidante clavada en los ojos verdes del más pequeño. Parecía a que a cualquier movimiento levantaría las garras y se las clavaría en la cara.

-Rabo Largo, no seas así.-Suspiro Corazón de León, acercándose para romper la tensión.-Estas costumbres son nuevas para él.

Pero antes de que este pudiera llegar, Zarpa de Fuego parpadeo y maulló con determinación.

-No lo haré.

Corazón de León paro sorprendido, a Zarpa Gris se le erizo el pelo e incluso Rabo Largo pareció inclinarse hacia atrás. Entonces, es gran guerrero dorado volvió a su paso y se puso al lado del guerrero claro, con una pata colándose entre mentor y aprendiz.

-¿Porque no continuas el camino por los Cuatro Arboles?- El guerrero claro lanzo una última mirada al aprendiz antes de girarse y continuar su camino. Corazón de León lo siguió y detrás de él Zarpa de Fuego. El dorado se agacho a su altura.

-Hablas con el corazón- le susurró al oído-. Eso hará de ti un guerrero más fuerte.


	4. Chapter 4

-Mantén el trasero agachado, Cuervo, que pareces un pato!-bufo Garra de Tigre-. Ahora prueba tú, Zarpa de Fuego.

Zarpa de Fuego se agazapo y comenzó a andar. Sintió que había adoptado la postura correcta de forma instintiva, y mientras avanzaba, tan silenciosa y levemente como podía, lo enorgulleció que sus músculos respondieran con tanta facilidad.

-¿Es esa la postura que pones cuando tu Dos Patas te regala un juguetito nuevo?-se burló Rabo Largo-. Con esa torpeza no creo que hayas atrapado jamás ni un ratón de mentira.-Tanto el cómo Garra de Tigre tenían miradas burlonas.

Zarpa de Fuego irguió las orejas escuchando sus palabras, y trato de verse las patas traseras y el arco del cuerpo, intentando averiguar dónde fallaba. Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez lo mejor que pudo.

-Su manera de andar vendrá después. Pero debes de admitir que la postura es perfecta. ¿Verdad, Rabo Largo?-Pregunto calmado Corazón de León. Rabo Largo se puso tenso, no quería admitirlo.

-Sí, incluso mejor que la de Cuervo-Lamento Garra de Tigre, lanzándole una mirada al gato nombrado-. Incluso después de dos meses de entrenamiento, sigues descansando todo tu peso al lado izquierdo.

Cuervo estaba más abatido y Zarpa de Fuego no lo pudo reprimir más y replico:

-Le molesta la herida, eso es todo.

Garra de Tigre giro la cabeza de golpe y le fulmino con la mirada.

-Las heridas son parte de la vida. Cuervo debería ser capaz de adaptarse. Incluso tú, Zarpa de Fuego, has aprendido algo esta mañana. Si Cuervo asimilara las cosas tan deprisa como tú, seria para mí un motivo de orgullo, en vez de un motivo de bochorno. Imagínate, ¡avergonzado por una mascota!-le bufo furioso a su aprendiz.

Zarpa de Fuego sintió un cómodo hormigueo, incapaz de mirar a Cuervo a los ojos, y sintió como Rabo Largo enfrente suyo tomo aire fuertemente por la nariz, pues él también había sido avergonzado por una mascota cuando entro por primera vez al campamento y este lo reto a una batalla, siendo vencido. Ambos miraron al suelo.

-Bueno, yo tengo menos equilibrio que un tejón cojo-maulló Zarpa Gris, abandonando su cuidadosa postura y empezando a tambalearse por el claro-. Creo que haber de acostumbrarme a cazar ratones estúpidos. No tendrán la mínima oportunidad. Me acercare y me sentare encima de ellos hasta que se rindan.

-Concéntrate, Zarpa Gris. ¡Éste no es momento para tus bromas! –Maulló Corazón de León con severidad-. Quizá logréis concentraros mejor si ponéis realmente a prueba vuestras dotes de acecho.

Los tres aprendices levantaron la vista, animados.

-Quiero que cada uno de vosotros intente cazar una presa real –continuo el lugarteniente-. Cuervo, tu busca junto al Árbol de la Lechuza. Zarpa Gris, quizá haya algo en ese gran zarzal de ahí. Y tú, Zarpa de Fuego, sigue el sendero de conejos de esa cuesta; llegaras al lecho seco de un arroyo invernal. Podrías encontrar algo por allí.

Los tres aprendices se alejaron saltando, incluso Cuervo, con energía extra por aquel desafío.

Zarpa de Fuego descendió por la ribera sigilosamente y se agazapo en el suelo arenoso. Todos sus sentidos ardían de tensión.

Entonces olio a ratón. Tendió las orejas hacia delante, hasta que percibió el rápido latido de un corazón minúsculo. La criatura se movía entre la hierba alta que cubría los bordes del arroyo. Zarpa de Fuego se acercó un poco más, recordando descargar su peso en las ancas hasta que estuviera a una distancia apropiada para atacar. Luego se echó hacia atrás con fuerza y dio un salto levantando arena mientras se elevaba.

El ratón salió corriendo, pero Zarpa de Fuego era más veloz. Lo lanzo al aire con una pata, lo tiro al arenoso lecho del arroyo y se abalanzo sobre él. Lo mato rápidamente, con un mordisco preciso.

Después tomo cuidadosamente el cálido cuerpo entre los dientes y regreso con la cola muy tiesa a donde aguardaban Corazón de León, Garra de Tigre y Rabo Largo. Había hecho su primera caza. Ahora era un verdadero aprendiz del Clan del Trueno.

Antes de llegar, vio entre las altas hierbas a Corazón de León y Rabo Largo conversar en la distancia. Estaban sentados de espaldas a donde él se hallaba, por lo que no le vieron llegar. En vez de ir directamente, trato de acercarse sigilosamente para tratar de captar la conversación. Corazón de León se mantenía calmado mientras Rabo Largo parecía reprocharle. Garra de Tigre no estaba en ninguna parte.

-¡Él es un minino casero!- Escucho protestar a Rabo Largo-¡El nunca llegara a ser un guerrero de utilidad al clan!

Sin embargo, Corazón de León pareció contestarle algo que le cerro el hocico y le dejo pensativo, pero su tono tranquilo le impidió a Zarpa de Fuego escuchar lo que era.

Tras unos segundos donde ambos se quedaron callados, dando fin a su charla, Zarpa de Fuego empezó a caminar de nuevo sin sigilo, rompiendo en su paso ramitas que alertaron a ambos guerreros.

-Atrape un ratón.- Maulló Zarpa de Fuego tímidamente.

Ambos guerreros se sorprendieron e intercambiaron una mirada. Corazón de León hizo un gesto con la cabeza, pero a Rabo Largo se molestó, se levantó y se alejó. Zarpa de Fuego bajo un poco la cabeza mientras le miraba irse.

-Lo has hecho muy bien para ser tu primera vez.-Le felicito el guerrero dorado. Zarpa de Fuego irguió la cabeza y la cola, orgulloso.

-¡Gracias!

-Ahora tienes que ir con tu mentor.

Zarpa de Fuego miro a los lados.

-¿Dónde está Garra de Tigre?

-Cuervo ya cazo un pequeño ratón y volvieron los dos al campamento.-Zarpa de Fuego todavía parecía inquieto y el guerrero espero a que le hiciera otra pregunta.

-¿De qué estabais hablando Rabo Largo y tu antes?-Pregunto por fin el aprendiz, en un susurro para que su mentor no le escuchara.

-Oh, nada, nada importante-Miro a otra dirección pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió a dirigirse a el-. Escucha, Zarpa de Fuego. Tú eres su primer aprendiz. Y el… bueno, tiene una manera de ver las cosas un poco diferentes. Tienes que ser paciente, ¿vale? Tarde o temprano se ablandara contigo.

El aprendiz asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a donde le esperaba el guerrero claro para guiarle de vuelta al campamento.

**Al final me salí totalmente del canon y se nota. Espero que no este muy fuera de personaje y os guste!**


	5. Chapter 5

Zarpa de Fuego se dirigió a la hondonada arenosa, donde Rabo Largo le esperaba. Esta iba a ser su primera práctica solos.

Cuando se despertó, el sol todavía estaba saliendo entre las hojas. Se levantó para desperezarse y lavarse tranquilamente, todavía tenía tiempo antes de que comience su entrenamiento. A su lado dormía tranquilamente Zarpa Gris. Zarpa de Fuego no se molestó en despertarlo aun.

Sigilosamente se movió para echarse en una zona a la entrada de la guarida de los aprendices donde daba el sol. El campamento estaba teñido de cálidos tonos amarillentos y pocos gatos caminaban de un lado a otro antes de comenzar las patrullas. El aprendiz pasó su mirada por todo el claro y encontró junto a la Peña Alta a Corazón de León y a Rabo Largo conversando. Esta vez no parecía una discusión. Probablemente estén comentando acerca del entrenamiento de hoy, aunque era el dorado quien explicaba mientras que la mirada de su mentor parecía más de curiosidad, y Zarpa de Fuego se preguntó si le estaba explicando cómo ser mentor. Al fin de al cabo, él era su primer aprendiz y parecía que necesitara unas enseñanzas el mismo.

Por alguna razón, el joven guerrero pareció volverse un poco triste, tornando la cabeza al suelo, pensativo. En un segundo, alzo la mirada hacia la guarida de los aprendices y su mirada azul se topó con la verde de su aprendiz, quien entorno los ojos rápidamente.

Nervioso, Zarpa de Fuego se empezó a lamer la pata trasera para disimular, esperando que no se haya dado cuenta, pero unos pasos ligeros le advirtieron. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio unas patas negras. Alzo la vista.

-Cuando el sol este más alto, dirígete a la hondonada arenosa. Hoy no estarán Zarpa Gris ni Cuervo.-maulló, pero sonó serio, seco.

Después de un rato esperando, su mentor llego.

-Hoy vas a practicar como cazar aves-. Encogió las patas de manera que su vientre estaba casi completamente apoyado en el suelo.- ¿Puedes hacer esto?

Zarpa de fuego se agacho lo máximo que pudo, hasta sentir la tierra tocar su pecho. Miro al guerrero en señal de aprobación.

Este no se veía complacido, pero realmente nunca lo estaba. Solo cuando llegaba a cazar ratones y ardillas muy gordas parecía sorprendido, y eso se lo tomaba como un triunfo personal, pero nunca le halagaba. Su trato le recordaba al que Garra de Tigre tenía con Cuervo. Podía esperarse un comentario grosero sobre su origen.

Esta vez, levanto una pata. Zarpa de Fuego creyó que le castigaría, pero en vez de eso, solo le apretó con ella la zona de la espalda trasera, haciendo que sus ancas se doblaran hasta que la barriga también tocase el suelo.

-Un pájaro no es un ratón. Si te ven, pueden echar a volar en cualquier dirección antes de que puedas acercarte a ellos. Lo más seguro es ir sigiloso y sin que te vean.

Zarpa de Fuego asintió aturdido. Estaba tan acostumbrado a sus comentarios que le extrañaba la seriedad del día de hoy.

Rabo Largo le señalo con su cola una rama en el centro del claro y el aprendiz comprendió que debía arrastrarse hacia ella. Intento moverse como pudo, pero cada paso necesitaba estirar las patas.

-Así no. Las patas no deben hacer un circulo entero.-Se agacho e hizo una demostración, dando pequeños pasitos, manteniendo sus patas siempre delante de su cabeza.

Zarpa de Fuego le siguió las indicaciones, acercándose lentamente a la rama como si fuera una presa. Cuando llego a cierta altura, echo una carrerilla y al dar un brinco para abalanzarse sobre ella, tropezó y cayó de lado.

-Cuando te abalanzas, usas tu cola para mantener el equilibro.-Se giró en busca de algo con lo que pueda hacer su demostración.

Encontró una ramita llena de hojas, se agazapo y su delgado cuerpo avanzo sigilosamente sobre la arena, su pelaje claro casi camuflado en ella. Al momento de atacar, encogió las patas traseras dando pequeños y acelerados brincos sin levantar el cuerpo. Lo único que llego a sobresalir fue su larga cola negra cuando fue a dar el salto final. En un parpadeo tenia las hojas en la boca. Se giró y le dejo las hojas a Zarpa de Fuego para que lo intentase.

Zarpa de Fuego lo intento, y esta vez consiguió atrapar su presa sin caerse. Rabo Largo le ordeno practicar unas veces más antes de ponerlo en práctica en el bosque. Cuando volvió con una paloma vieja, su mentor simplemente le dijo de dársela a alguna reina.

Zarpa de Fuego se acostó aquella noche perplejo. Hoy Rabo Largo estaba agradable en su propia manera. No le aprobaba como Corazón de León, pero por una vez no se burló de haber sido un minino casero. No estaba positivo, pero tampoco estaba negativo. Simplemente estaba serio, y el aprendiz no podía dejar de preguntarse qué le había dicho el guerrero dorado esa misma mañana.

**No me acordaba de como describian la caza de pajaros en el libro asi que busque videos por si quereis haceros una idea**


	6. Chapter 6

_Las hojas estaban oscuras y en el cielo nocturno no brillaba ni una estrella. Él se hallaba a un lado del claro encogido mientras que a su alrededor un montón de sombras chillaban y reían a carcajadas. Sabía que no tenía que haber ido ahí, aun así fue algo que no pudo evitar._

_-¿Enserio?_

_-¡Ni si quiera es cachorro!_

_-¡Menudo esqueleto!_

_Solo dos pares de ojos le miraban desde el otro lado con furia._

_-Hi…hice lo mejor que pude.-Contesto temblando._

_Un gran guerrero plateado salió del bulto._

_-Tú has condenado a todo el clan.-Grito, mostrando los dientes en amenaza.-Nos has estropeado los planes. Si no fuera por ti no tendríamos los problemas que tenemos ahora.-No se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos. Vio como una de sus grandes garras se levantaba del suelo.-¡Lárgate!-El guerrero claro logro esquivar ese zarpazo y empezó a huir fuera del bosque.-¡Lárgate, y no vuelvas!_

**Perdon por la demora aaaah! Tuve un examen y luego estuve mala y fue todo un lio! pero ya volvi :')**  
**Este es un mini capitulo pero ya tengo escrito los dos capitulos siguientes y uno es largo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Avanzaba agazapado sobre la alta hierba. Una hoja en el suelo advirtió a la presa de su presencia, pero él fue lo suficientemente rápido para atraparla con una garra.

Era el segundo día que no tenía entrenamiento.

Ayer por la mañana, los aprendices se despertaron muy temprano y se acicalaron el pelaje para el día. Corazón de León fue el primero quien llego y se llevó a Zarpa Gris. Después vino Tormenta Blanca para irse con Arenisca. Todavía quedaban Polvoroso, Cuervo y él. Polvoroso hacía unos minutos se reía, junto a Arenisca, de Zarpa de Fuego por ser doméstico, pero quedo en silencio cuando su amiga se fue. Cuervo aprovechaba la demora de su mentor para limpiarse las garras lo mejor que pudo. Zarpa de Fuego simplemente esperaba sentado en la entrada de la guarida, viendo como uno a uno salían los guerreros de la cueva.

Los dos se quedaron el silencio hasta que el sol ya había salido por completo y ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que sus amigos se fueron, incluido Cuervo, que Garra de Tigre fue a por el tiempo después que Zarpa Gris y Arenisca. Zarpa de Fuego entonces dio un paso adelante y se dirigió a la guarida de los guerreros.

En la entrada se encontraba Musaraña, quien se estaba lavando la cara con una pata.

-Hola, Zarpa de Fuego-le saludo, algo confusa-. ¿No tenías que estar entrenando?

-Mi mentor todavía no llego.-Le aviso. La marrón se giró y encontró a Rabo Largo en una esquina, durmiendo. Suspiro.

-Voy a despertarle.- Al levantarse, hizo un gesto con la cola para que el aprendiz la siguiera.

Era la primera vez que entraba en la guarida de los guerreros, y el naranja tomo nota de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Era un espacio amplio y terroso. En el suelo había muchos montones de musgo con algo de pelo, cada uno le pertenecía a un guerrero. Algunos estaban secos y llevaban tiempo sin usarse, probablemente de guerreras que se convirtieron en reinas o veteranos, aunque aún quedaba mucho espacio libre. Todavía estaban durmiendo Rabo Largo y Cebrado, que estaba a unos zorros de distancia.

Musaraña se paró, y el aprendiz se puso a su lado. El guerrero claro estaba ovillado, con la cara entre las zarpas, pataleando de vez en cuando como si intentara brincar. La pequeña guerrera le clavo una garra en el flanco y este dio un saltito de alerta.

-Oye, delgaducho. Tu aprendiz te espera.-Espeto la hembra. El guerrero abrió un ojo y refunfuño bajo el aliento.

-Vete a cazar o algo.- Le ordeno perezosamente entre dientes.

-Pero, ¿y el entrenamiento?

-Cógete el día libre y déjame en paz.-Dijo, apenas levantándose para cambiar de postura y darles la espalda.

-¡Felicidades Zarpa de Fuego! ¡Vacaciones!-Pero el aprendiz no se veía muy contento.-Mas tarde saldrá una partida de caza. ¿Quieres venir?-El acepto.

Desde entonces es así. Se une en alguna patrulla y partida de caza, ayuda a las reinas a traer musgo y a los veteranos con las pulgas, incluso en un momento ayudo a Jaspeada a organizar algunas hierbas. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo largos que eran los días de la estación de la hoja verde.

Cogió el viejo campañol entre sus dientes cuando escucho un golpe. Era lejano, pero su curiosidad le hizo agudizar los oídos. En dirección a los cuatro arboles escucho el crujir de unas hojas. Estaba lejos pero no mucho, y Zarpa de Fuego no tardó en llegar ahí.

Se agacho y trato de avanzar escondido entre los matorrales al borde del Clan del Rio. El viento estaba a su favor, pues soplaba en contra, haciendo que el su aroma no llegara al otro sujeto. Pero el aroma de este si podía llegar al aprendiz. ¡Era Garra de Tigre! ¿Sería el golpe algo que le hizo a Cuervo?

Avanzo más deprisa, casi corriendo, pero con cuidado de no hacer ruido, hasta casi llegar al borde de un pequeño claro. En él se encontraban Garra de Tigre, Cebrado, y Rabo Largo, este último encorvado frente a los otros dos, con una pata coja como si se hubiera hecho daño. Los otros dos parecía que le gruñían en desaprobación, pero necesitaba acercarse más para saber exactamente que le decían.

Entre los tres y el naranja todavía había unas filas de aulagas, y con mucho cuidado se acercó una fila más cerca.

-¿Además de eso te conviertes en su mentor?

-No fue mi decisión, fue de Estrella Azul.

-Pero tú seguiste con ello.

-No creas que estoy a gusto con que mi primer aprendiz sea un miserable minino casero.-Zarpa de Fuego tuvo que morder con fuerza el campañol que llevaba en la boca. Hace tiempo no le daría mucha importancia, pues llego a acostumbrarse de que el guerrero le estuviera criticando constantemente. Pero él paró de hacerlo, y esta situación hizo que la barriga del naranja ardiera de rabia.-No puedo desobedecer a mi líder, y no puedo forzarle a volver a su casa de Dos Patas. No hay nada que pueda hacer.

Los ojos ámbar del guerrero marrón brillaron con frialdad.

-Entonces mátalo.

El corazón de Zarpa de Fuego se detuvo y su cuerpo se congelo. De no haber sido que previamente le había clavado con fuerza los dientes a su presa, esta se hubiera caído de su boca y los otros le hubieran visto.

-¿Qué?-Después de unos segundos de silencio que se sintieron siglos, el sonido consiguió traer a la realidad al aprendiz, y torno los ojos hacia su mentor. Este también estaba aterrorizado.

-El es un minino casero. Sabes que todos son unos traidores.-Gruño el guerrero marrón, sacando las garras.-Tarde o temprano nos traicionara. Es una amenaza.

Entonces, Rabo largo se levantó, manteniendo las patas traseras encogidas preparadas para saltar, y su rostro esta vez reflejaba un sentimiento que Zarpa de Fuego no pudo leer.

-No lo hare.-Murmuro finalmente.

Cebrado les interrumpió cuando levanto el hocico, detectando un aroma. Garra de Tigre lo detecto también.

-Continuaremos luego.-Se alejaron entre las aulagas


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola queridos lectores**  
**Primero quería disculparme por no publicar en este fanfic tanto tiempo. No está abandonado, Warrior cats es una serie a la que siempre vuelvo y Longtail sigue siendo mi favorito, pero estuve con otros fics y no supe bien como continuar este. **  
**Como siempre, gracias por leer y espero os guste.**

* * *

_Corría dando círculos. Nunca fue muy fuerte, pero sí muy veloz y ligero. Su mentor trataba de evitar darle la espalda, pero en un momento se tropezó y él lo aprovecho para abalanzarse sobre el e inmovilizare._

_Pero el guerrero consiguió deshacerse de el con una patada en el vientre. El pequeño cayó sobre su espalda y él le clavo una garra en sus costillas. Las largas y finas patas del aprendiz eran demasiado débiles para levantar la, y sentía una fuerte presión sobre su pecho. El gran guerrero gris se puso encima del pequeño, enseñándole los dientes, decepcionado._

_-Eres un inútil._

_Con un simple empujón hizo que el pequeño rodara a un lado antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse, dejando al aprendiz jadeando detrás. Una llama de rabia por las palabras del mentor pero también por su propia debilidad ardió en su pecho. De este modo nunca conseguiría ser un guerrero a respetar, como el gran Garra de Tigre. Todavía en el suelo levanto la mirada al atigrado oscuro que se alejaba entre los derechos. "Conseguiré hacer que estéis orgullosos de mi"_


End file.
